


Addicted to the Feeling

by SummerPunk (RunRomanRun)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drinking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRomanRun/pseuds/SummerPunk
Summary: “I don’t think I can do this anymore Allura,” Keith muttered. Allura didn’t respond but he didn’t care. “I think maybe I should give up on loving Lance, because I don’t think I'll be able to handle watching him fall in love with somebody else.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Addicted to the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song Somebody Else by The 1975. 
> 
> It's my first Voltron fic, so I hope everyone is in character.

It was dark, hot and sweaty. Bodies writhing to the music over the speakers of the club, the bass drowning out any thoughts Keith may have had. He was sitting at the bar in the back of the club sipping whiskey, watching his friends dance on the dance floor. He was coerced into going because Pidge didn’t want him to be left out of the group. Rather than upsetting them, he decided to join, even if it meant he had to watch Lance dance with someone else.

Keith didn’t dance, it was a waste of energy, and he has absolutely no rhythm. He’d look like a flailing fish out there, but Lance, Lance looked like he belonged out on the floor. Lance’s body moved to the beat of some song Keith had never heard before.

He watched as Lance talked to a girl, the same girl Lance had been talking about for weeks. He’d tried to stay as emotionless over the topic as possible, but these days it was getting harder. Lance would buy him coffee in the morning, drag him out of bed, take him places he’d never been. Lance listened to him play guitar, and he sang. Lance was beautiful when he sang, he was beautiful all the time. Keith would never get to experience Lance’s beauty in the way he wanted to.

Lance would probably bring that girl coffee in the mornings, he’d dance with her, he’d sing with her. He’d do all the things with her that Keith wanted to do with him. He swirled the whiskey in his glass and gulped down the rest. Lance was laughing about something with the girl, and for a moment it seemed like Lance had turned to look back at Keith. Why would he? Keith didn’t have anything Lance would want, he wasn’t as good of a person as the girl probably was.

“Keith!” Someone shouted over the music. Keith turned around to see Pidge waving at him, he waved back. They headed over to the bar to join him. “You doing alright over here?”

Keith didn’t answer but flagged the bartender down to pour him another glass. He knocked it back in one swift swig. Pidge gaped in horror as he put the empty glass back down on the bar. The bartender refilled it for him again, but Keith just nodded at the man.

“Keith, my man, you need to stop,” Pidge sat down in the seat next to Keith. Keith looked at them and was about to respond when the lights dimmed and a slower song began to play.

A chill ran over him as he recognized the song, he glanced back to the dance floor as Somebody Else by The 1975 began to play over the speakers. The girl Lance had been talking to, turned around to greet a friend that had walked over. Lance began to back away slowly from the two, and Keith watched in disbelief as the girl began to make out with the guy who approached her.

Lance backed away from the two of them and disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies. Keith’s heart lurched in his chest as he searched the dance floor with his eyes, but his sight was growing more faded as the alcohol seeped into his system.

Pidge ordered a drink, Keith wasn’t sure what it was exactly, he wasn’t paying attention to them. He was stuck in his own thoughts. The thumping in the club was playing the melancholy tune and Keith wanted to vomit, he felt so sick. Pidge just rubbed his back, as if they knew what he was thinking about. They probably did, Pidge knew he loved Lance. Hell everyone probably knew, except for the idiot himself.

He didn’t hear Allura and Lance until they were standing behind him. Lance sat down on the other side of Keith, and the scent of perfume wafted off of Lance. It made Keith want to move away because he had driven Lance to this club, and that was not Lance’s smell. 

Lance slumped over on the bar, exhausted. He grinned at Keith, glitter covered his face from the makeup he’d put on before they’d arrived. Lance was wearing a mesh see through black crop top with a blue tank top underneath of it and ripped jeans. Keith had chosen to wear a simple red v neck short sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Lance had said he looked good, but he’d felt awkward the moment they stepped in the door of the club. The boy was getting his glitter all over the counter, and it made Keith laugh. Allura placed her hands on Lance’s shoulders.

“Oh Lance, there will be other people, you’ll find someone else. I’m absolutely positive there’s someone out there with a crush on you and you don’t know it,” Allura sighed and massaged his shoulders. Lance smiled, and patted her hand.

“Thanks Allura, that’s nice of you to say,” Lance replied with a sigh. Keith reached over and squeezed Lance’s hand, drawing a shocked look from the boy. The alcohol had drifted throughout his body, and he found himself speaking to Lance too.

“I agree. You’ll find someone who loves you, for the amazing person you are.” Keith raised a hand to the bartender, and called him over, “Yes I’d like to buy a drink for my friend here, and also another for myself.” 

Keith drank down his glass, and slid the empty container to the bartend. Pidge intersected the slide, “He’ll actually take a water.” Keith groaned. His head throbbed as the songs changed in the background and the bass reverberated through his skull. Keith laid his head down on the counter, feeling the rhythm of the music through his forehead. He closed his eyes and just tried to enjoy being next to Lance.

“Man I wish it were as simple as that. It can’t be just anybody for me anymore, you know? I wasn’t interested in her like that, but it's safer for everyone to assume I did,” Lance wasn’t talking to Keith.

“You have someone in mind?” Pidge asked. Keith didn’t want to hear about this, he didn’t want to hear Lance talk about someone else. Pidge moved next to Keith and he glared at them.

“I always have, it’ll always be that person for me.” Keith could hear the shrug in Lance’s voice, and Keith needed to get up and leave before he threw up all over the bar. He removed himself from the bar and his world spun. The alcohol hitting him hard as he stood for the first time since he’d started drinking. “Whoa Keith buddy, are you okay?”

“No,” Keith whispered. He shrugged Lance’s hand off and left to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was heavily graffitied, and was filled with men and women either having sex in the stalls, or getting high off of whatever drug they sold in this town. Keith stumbled around a little bit, until he felt a hand grab his waist. He moved away from the touch but it followed him.

“Keith! Keith it’s Hunk buddy, it’s okay. Are you okay?” Hunk gripped Keith’s arm and held him steady. Keith just nodded.

“Yeah I just needed a minute, I’ll join you guys in a few,” Keith answered and slid his way over to the sink. Hunk let go of his arm and walked out the door. When he was gone Keith heaved a sigh and looked into the mirror.

He didn’t look as bad as he felt, he felt existentially tired. He splashed some water on his face and tried not to inhale the drugs in the bathroom when he breathed in. He didn’t need another inebriation. He walked out of the door and made his way back to the bar. His group had left to go dance, and his water had been dumped out by the bartend.

He sat back down at the seat he’d sat in before. He crossed his arms and laid his head down in them. His head throbbed, and he wanted to leave. He knew full well he wouldn’t be able to drive for a long time so he depended on Lance to drive them home.

Someone sat down next to him, he peeked and could see tan skin and a thin arm. After he’d ignored her earlier he was just glad Allura had come to sit next to him.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore Allura,” Keith muttered. Allura didn’t respond but he didn’t care. “I think maybe I should give up on loving Lance, because I don’t think I'll be able to handle watching him fall in love with somebody else.” 

He didn’t hear anything from the seat next to him, no comments or even a gasp of disapproval. He glanced up and saw the chair was empty. Perhaps she didn’t hear him, or he’d just poured his heart out to a stranger. Entirely possible there were hundreds of people in this club. Perhaps there was nobody there at all and they just wanted a drink from the bar. He really needed to move, he couldn’t stay in one spot the entire night.

He walked into the crowd of people searching for his friends. He was bumped into several times, and hit with an elbow or two.

“I do not understand the lure of going to a club,” Keith muttered to himself. In the crowd he saw Hunk and reached out to grab the hood of Hunk’s yellow hoodie. He pulled himself towards Hunk and gasped when he made it to him. “God! Why do you like it here? It’s so cramped!”

“Keith! Hey buddy! Dance with us!” Hunk swayed his hips to the music, but Keith didn’t have the heart to tell him he was off beat. Keith shook his head.

“I don’t dance!” Keith shouted over the booming bass. Allura passed by behind him and he grabbed her. “Allura! Why’d you leave earlier?”

“What are you talking about?” Allura asked him. He scrunched his eyebrows together.

“When I was talking to you just five minutes ago at the bar, you just disappeared,” He shouted exasperated. She gave him a look of confusion.

“I wasn’t at the bar, I was out here. Lance went to check on you to make sure you were drinking water,” Allura told him and moved back into the crowd. Keith felt like ice had covered his entire body. As if all of the alcohol left his body, he’d never felt more sober. Had he actually been talking to Lance? Had Lance heard everything he’d said? Is that why he left?

Keith gasped and started looking frantically around for the boy in blue. He waded into the crowd of sweaty dancers searching for his friend until he was bumped into the center of the floor. He just barely caught himself before he fell face first onto what was probably the most disgusting floor he’d ever laid eyes on. He gasped for air as he hunched over and rested for a bit. A hand grabbed his arm, and Keith turned around to look to see who had grabbed him.

He froze when his eyes met Lance’s blue ones. The entire room seemed to move in slow motion, the music behind him faded as the fear in his body held in his throat. The two boys stared at each other for a moment, before the force of gravity, and a pull from Lance had Keith falling into thin arms. The arms that had rested against the bar when Keith had accidentally confessed his feelings, were now wrapped around Keith’s neck. 

Their lips met and Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, a tear rolled out of his eye and down his cheek as he kissed Lance back. Desperation filled him and threatened to overflow as he gripped Lance’s arms in his hands. Lance pulled away, but held Keith’s face in his hands.

“Don’t give up on me,” Lance whispered with tears in his eyes. Keith shifted, shocked. He searched Lance’s eyes for any sort of emotion, and found nothing but..

“Lance you,” Keith started. Lance smiled and moved his hands back to wrap around Keith’s neck. He leaned forward again, and kissed Keith softly.

“Love you,” Lance finished. He kissed Keith again and they spun around a little in the middle of the dance floor. Despite the fast paced song playing in the background, Lance led the two of them in a slow dance. Keith’s hand fell to rest on Lance’s hip as his other hand still rested on Lance's arm. “I always have. It’s always been only you.”

Keith grinned and pressed his face into Lance’s neck as he tried to stop himself from crying. He’d never been happier. He pulled away for just a moment to whisper, “I love you too.”

Keith smiled against Lance’s lips this time as Pidge and Hunk started whooping in the background. Lance leaned in closer to deepen the kiss as Keith raised his hand to flip off his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate all comments!
> 
> Instagram: RunningRemnants


End file.
